rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godless
The Godless Faction is an founded organization from the beginning of the 6th Age. The Organization is based off The Godless Faction. Within Roleplay, it is the Faction itself. This is a public, and private Role-playing clan. Founding Lorewise founding The Godless is an organisation founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn. Their main philosophy is that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and they state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. Their ideas resemble what the god of balance, Guthix, wished for. Although they may follow some of his teachings, this faction is not Guthixian in nature, although some may be former Guthixians. The name was an idea of Kara-Meir, who suggested it instead of Biehn's name, "The Anti-theists". Out of-character founding The Clan was founded at the time the Gods Emissary were updated in Runescape. The clan in-character is in Based on the Faction in lorewise, making us the Faction it self. We do not have players leaders in Role-play, only NPC, we acknowledge NPC ownership, meaning this clan is Owned in-character by Biehn, Kara-Mier, and any other Founders not yet listed in lore-wise. This organization was changed into a Friend Chat role-play group, for those who can't guest. Activity After the formation of the Faction, the Godless has gotten a lot of members, and aligned mortals. So far the Godless were spies in the Battle of Lumbridge, in both Faction sides, as well as defending the castle from the two warring faction when they broke out of the crater. Mark, an early member was made to 1st Commander, making him also in charge of the godless but under the two founders. So far the Godless are in a few battle them selves.: Battle of Lumbridge While Lumbridge is in a middle of the battle between the gods, the Godless have gotten their way into the two faction camp, being spies in both faction, ready to strike when the time needed. So far only one event was made for the Godless to fight back. Defending Lumbridge During the Battle of Lumbridge, so far small army men of the two faction broke out to take over the castle, thankfully, the godless, and other defenders were able to raid the attackers out. The Godless are still in the battle as spies in the two faction camp. The End After weeks of battle, it was finally finished, after Zamorak's defeat, the godless had no reason to stay, and so some left, as others waited for the remaining Saradominist and Zamorakian to leave, they soon started gathering the remaining supplies left from the two faction and would then spare some to Lumbridge. The Search and the Last Battle During their search and gathering of resources in both camp, the Godless have found 2 survivors of Saradominist, a female white knight, and a pride-leader. Treating them, and searching for more survivors in both camps to treat. The Godless stumbled on trouble. The portals of the two camps seemed to have turned on from the remaining power the gods left behind. Bringing in 100 Black and White knights back into the camp. The two faction thought of the godless to be their enemy. With both camps, the godless only to have 25 in both faction, they had to fight for survival. At the Saradomin camp, the godless were doing a better job there, as they had Graffle and top fighters, as for the Zamorakian camp, they had Mark and a few snipers. On the Saradomin side, the Godless were close to losing, as the portal was still bringing in a bit more men, luckily one of the members were able to blow up the portal before it brought more men, and thanks to the explosion is helped the godless win the battle at that camp. At the Zamorakian camp, Mark and his men were holding their ground for now, as the snipers were slowly dying, and the battle was going to the Black knights, Thankfully the same result happened, as backup came, the same member happened to blow up that portal also. After the battle, the Godless explained to the two survivors of the Saradominist camp, that they were left behind. The two picked to align them selves with the Godless, and are being treated for their wounds. Soon they noticed how the souls in the body did not leave, one of the members is investigating it so far Private Role-Playing Soon as they are Investigating, a few members came upon the God Icthalarin, he has told one of the members, who is close friend with the Adventurer, that Death seems to be missing, due for the Adventurer being the World Guardian, maybe he would have luck finding Death. The member, "Dark" agreed to find the adventurer and went off leaving the rest to pile the body somewhere. War against the Goblins Battle for the Mines So far the Godless are aiding the town of Rimmington to fight off the Raids of the Goblins. So far we've secured the mines and barricaded the town with walls big enough to keep them out. with at least 3 entrance. So far the next step to securing the resources of the town is yet to be done, and it is being planned out. Defending the farm field Once again the Godless went and defeated a army of goblins from gathering more resources north west of Rimmington, the area was secured for now, it is not under defense yet, there are a few guards protecting the area. Poor Unfortunate Souls Rumors are spreading through Lumbridge, of the haunting changes in the already mysterious swamps to the South of the town. Fearing remnants of the hordes of Zamorak, the people say that many a brave adventurer has gone into the swamps with the intent of purging its evil, but none of them have returned. The godless are ready to head out and help Lumbridge with this problem, in all hope, nothing would go wrong. In the end, they managed to survive the swamp, they maay have survived the fight, but the quest is long from over. Battle for Rimmington The godless, as there were some in rimmington as guards, they noticed a quick on attack by Zamorakian forces. The godless were able to hold back the forces, thanks to Varis Grey, allied forced were able to come in a nick of time, before Rimmington was in a worst state then it is now, the town is slowly being rebuilt, as the only critical damage, is a house, and their food supplies. Luckly the godless were able to aid Rimmington with the food supplies, thanks to them clearing the camp at the crater in Lumbridge, they brought enough food for the town that would last about 2 months, enough time to help Rimmington to go back on their food stock, and farming. Luckly the Walls have been fixed. Obtaining the Land on the sky Shortly, the Godless had plans to have their own Citadel. Shortly after arriving there, that had an encounter with a few Aviantese. Threatening to kill the godless if they do not leave the Citadel that they "claimed" first. The Godless refused to leave and fought with the Aviantese. The godless one with only minor damage done to their men. They voted to call the Citadel, "The Godless Hall." Midnight trouble Somewhere in Ardougne, there were a group of dark hooded men sneaking out to the east, outside of the city. They were shown to be a group of bandosian who were trying to open a small portal to be able to attack Ardougne. Luckily Ralphamic was there with Noah Arrav III, Ralphamic able to fool them into thinking he was Bandos him self. After the small prank and information gathering, Ralhpamic was able to kill them, and turns them into his own wights, only leaving one alive to kill out of joy. Afterwards, the door that was summoned by the bandosian was left alone, and Ralphamic left his wights to guard the door until they bring more men, unknown on what would happen if they open the door. Terror in Varrock. Varrock had a party in their city, in the town square, a few godless member were able to attend the party. The party went on and was an enjoyable one until a small group of mime attacked and terrorized the party, with luck, a few godless member were able to join in and aid the Varrock in the attack. So far only 3 were known to be captured and interrogated for information. Two were made into wights by one of their members. One was kept alive to be given as a gift to the capital of Misthalin. So far the godless are all on look out for these mime masked group, so far, they might be more than what is thought. Fall of the Hall An ambush came at night to the Godless hall, a force of Armadyleans came and attacked, driving out the godless from their Citadel. The Godless were heavily damaged there for lost of resources, they picked to leave it lost, as they are to weak in supplies. An evil power. After a gathering, the godless finally decided to go and check out the door the Bandosian men tried to open. The door led to a portal that led to an temple, a mordern looking temple. As it all started, traps were set almost everywhere. They fought through some Golems, escaped through dangerouse traps, and sovled puzzles that can kill them all if messed up. After making it through all this action, they found themselves in a room guarded by a powerful young knight. Being told that there was a crystal that has an evil power sealed, the Godless game into an argument of fighting the young knight to destroy the crystal, in hope to kill the evil. All game into an agreement that the crystal is perfectly guarded, and decided to leave the crystal alone. Land/Area used The Godless are not land owners, and do not wish to be government knight/Soldiers to a kingdom, but they have members who owns land, cities, and area across Gielinor, these lands are: Rimmington Rimmington is a small town owned by Varis Grey. After aiding him raid out some Raiding Goblins, and protecting Rimmington for another raid, Varis as joined our caused, and allowed us to be in Rimmington as another area for us to meet, and gather resources from. Pigs pit out side of Ardougne. At the time the Godless made sure this location was set up to be a small storage hideout, farmers were paid to ensure that it is not told, and not only that, the pigs are still in their in with a fence set up for them to be in one side. The pit is secured with guards, about 4 of them, while there is a house outside of the pit, wast, it has a man looking through the window that can view people going to the pit, with a trigger to alarm them, to either ready to fight, or escape through a tunnel. For the alarm not to be triggered it is needed a special slip given to the man at the house, where he will stamp it and allow accuse. The Godless Hall The Godless Hall is an island that floats high above Misthalin, and between the Kharidian Desert. It serves as a base for the Godless. The Godless Hall is not open to the public unless those invited in, or are aligned to the godless. The island was originally inhabited by Armadyleans during the first God Wars. Then was recaptured by them, though the godless was able to overtake it by force, after the Armadyleans refused to cooperate. So far it is being voted to make this island into a small town, for those who are needing a place to live, or in case of another godly battle, to help evacuate the towns people. Though it was soon lost to a group of Armadyleans. Uniform You can wear anything you like, unlike the Gods of RuneScape, the Godless have no defining uniform. You are allow to even wear God related stuff on you, we are not forcing any uniform at all, BE YOURSELF! Gallery Mark killing a black knight.png|Mark Killing a black knight during the battle battle of Lumbridge Battle of Lumbridge ending.png|The Battle of Lumbridge ending. The Godless!.png|The Godless ready to fight. A Female Godless Spy on Zamorak Camp.png|A Female Godless as a spy at Zamorak camp A Godless Spy on Saradomin camp..png|A Male Godless spy at Saradomin camp Male Godless as Zamorak Follower.png|A Male Godless Spy at Zamorak's camp A Godless being Saradominist Devote.png|Another Godless Male spying as a Saradomin devote Map of Rimmnigton with Godless.png|Rimmington in aid by Godless. Category:Godless Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:The Godless Faction